


Shitty eyes, Shitty soul

by Veelitann



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Canon, Hatred, M/M, Rewrite, beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veelitann/pseuds/Veelitann
Summary: Sitting on the edge of the desk, Andrew was thinking fast and hard. For the next night, Josten would be theirs,hisactually, and the thought of half breaking that little and weak toy right away sent a shiver of adrenalin through his veins. Because Neil Josten was too particular and on his guards to be the kind of guy to wear fucking fashion lenses, it would be the first step: disarm him before it even started.[A rewrite on Andrew's POV]





	Shitty eyes, Shitty soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there <3  
> I started writing this two years ago and found this in my lost files, so I thought about sharing it here...  
> For now I decided to put it as an OS, maybe later I'll get back on this and work on a sequel?  
> I love AFTG to the point that I'm afraid of writing about it, so I'm not confident at all. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

On the first day, he'd thought that guy was going to be another annoying brat. After all, Neil Josten didn't look like anything else than a weak and tiny lost boy, barely taller than he, Andrew Minyard, was. It was already annoying as hell. 

Right when their gazes met, Andrew knew. He knew how he would hate that guy, his way to look at him, the way his entire body was permanently tempted to run away in a fraction of second. 

But he'd liked the feeling of soft flesh against the long and hard tool, the way his body had folded in two. The way he was bracing himself after his racquet dug in his gut. He'd liked how Neil Josten's body responded to his whenever his hands met his skin with pure violence, the sounds escaping his throats when he was threatening to choke in his his bare hands every time he tried. This last part, he'd imagined it more than once since the arriving of Neil and somehow the hope that it would happen pretty soon knocked to his mind. 

But what he'd hated since the first time, more than Neil's everyday behaviour, was his fake appearance. Fake and unreal. It was unbearable. The guy was only exhaling untrustiness in his entire self-being. 

"Lenses?" Nicky had blinked in surprise at him when Andrew had talked, slow and low. 

"Yeah. Make him take them off." 

Sitting on the edge of the desk, Andrew was thinking fast and hard. For the next night, Josten would be theirs, _his_ actually, and the thought of half breaking that little and weak toy right away sent a shiver of adrenalin through his veins. Because Neil Josten was too particular and on his guards to be the kind of guy to wear fucking fashion lenses, it would be the first step: disarm him before it even started. 

It wasn't 'Neil Josten' and it had made Andrew curious from the very first day. 

"I didn't noticed about the lenses--" Nicky mumbled folding his arms on his chest. 

"You should look at people right in the eyes, I already told you. Would bring you less problems than staring at their ass or crotch," Kevin sighed, discreetly crossing his legs to hide his own personnal part from Nicky's gaze and Andrew refrained a smirk at that poor attempt. Stuck in one of the beanie seat didn't help Kevin so much to move. 

"Neil doesn't look at people. He avoids them," Andrew corrected and Kevin raised an eyebrow at it. 

"Did you analyze him?" 

"No." 

He didn't need to, actually. He did even more than it on their first day in the Fox Tower during Neil's absence. If Neil had seen through it right away, his attitude was still unmatching with the contents of his bag. All his possessions were in it? Really? Coming from a fucking rich brat, it was almost funny to look at him and it did make Andrew want to break him even more, piece by piece. 

He didn't get to put al the pieces of the Josten puzzle and somehow it was getting on his nerves. Every time he heard his voice, every time he saw his face, gaze locked on the floor or walls while they were all living and chatting around him. 

But every time Andrew wondered if Neil had sold his soul to somewhat annoying devil, the guy was doing or saying something that made Andrew focus on him even more. 

_Fucking rat._

"Crap, now I'm soooo curious," Nicky said. 

Kevin shifted a little on his seat. 

"What?" 

"His _eyes_!" Nicky hissed. "Eyes are the door of the soul, how comes he hides them like that!" 

"Shitty eyes," Andrew stated. "Shitty soul." 

"Rude." 

Andrew grinned and he knew, from Nicky's reaction, how bad it looked. His mind was getting a bit fucked up as his medecine was slowly taken off his system. He'd avoided taking his pills on the morning, but spending the day acting like he still was on medication was an art he could definitely go through and nail it. The night would be worth it. Sure. Definitely. 

"You go, Nicky," Andrew suddenly said. 

"What, me?" 

"After training. Wait for him." 

"He takes _hours_! Forever!" 

"You'll wait for hours. Forever if needed. You know what time. Got his outfit?" 

Nicky's smile suddenly stretched from an ear to the other and his eyes started sparkling with excitation. Andrew hold himself not to roll his eyes at that. _Gross_. 

"Yeah, and you'll definitely love it!" 

"I don't care. Just make him look ok for tonight." 

"Roger!" 

_He would break Neil Josten tonight._ And that single thought was strangely entertaining in his half hazy mind. 

"Andrew?" Nicky whined this time and it suddenly got on his nerves. He sighed deeply. 

"What?" 

"Please stop smiling, that's fucking scary."


End file.
